The invention relates to means for locking large or small doors, which must be carefully secured, with several deadbolts. In particular, the invention relates to an hydraulic boltwork system which includes detection and automatic relocking means should unauthorized manipulation be attempted.
Present lockbolt systems are mechanically driven by gears or linkages which limit the number of deadbolts that can be operated, or are mechanical locks which incorporate an hydraulic latching system. Pneumatic latches use air which is compressible and thus can readily be forced open. Low pressure hydraulic latches have insufficient pressure to operate efficiently and are easily jammed. None of the prior art systems take advantage of the fact that liquids are incompressible and can become as rigid as a mechanical linkage for locking purposes, nor do they fully utilize the benefits of hydraulics to detect unauthorized lock manipulation. The prior art frequently uses inefficient mechanical linkages, or fluid pressure to open latch bolts and springs (which can easily be forced open) to close them. Efficient systems for locking the bolts closed are lacking.